


The Many Faces of Colin 'Armsmaster' Wallis

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [44]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor thinks.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	The Many Faces of Colin 'Armsmaster' Wallis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor finally has time to think.

The last few days have been hectic. The bombs, first. Agnes bleeding on the sofa, the rush to the Rig, the wait in small, empty room for the bombs to go off. The aftermath, next. Dad’s expression when he saw her, after coming home to a bomb scare and a house condemned by the PRT, the despair in the way his arms closed around her. The tears on Agnes’s Dad face after the PRT officer explained him what he could of what happened, the way he clutched Colin’s hand like a lifeline when he thanked him for saving his daughter’s life. The realization Dad and herself couldn’t go home, the search for different accommodations.

The last few days have been hectic. But now, sitting on the bed in the guest room of Colin’s apartment, Taylor finally has time to think.

Colin is Armsmaster.

Armsmaster is Colin.

It makes absolutely no fucking sense.

Armsmaster is a hero. He fought Lung one on one. He _caught_ Lung two on one with a Ward’s help. He goes to Endbringer fights. He has his own action figure, merchandise with his logo on it. He shows up on TV, and is on the Protectorate promotional poster with Legend, Dragon and Alexandria.

Colin Wallis is Dad’s boyfriend. He brings back wallets he finds in the streets. He obsessively fixes broken things in the house. He generally fails to cook dinner. He makes mosaics with her, and walk Agnes home at night. He prefers silence to small talk, and only kisses Dad when he thinks she’s not looking.

Armsmaster is Colin, Colin is Armsmaster, and it doesn’t make sense.

Some of it must be false. 

(Armsmaster has been there for fifteen years. Colin has been there for five months.)

(Taylor _likes_ Colin.)

(It’s a shame he was never real.)


End file.
